A windshield glass is mounted in a vehicle in order to secure a visible line of sight of a driver and protect the driver from foreign materials.
A black box system stores external images of the vehicle and provides a reference for clearly determining a cause of a traffic accident when a traffic accident occurs. Further, even in a case where external damage to the vehicle is generated, it is possible to clearly determine a cause of the external damage since a black box camera operates when the vehicle is parked.
However, in certain situations the black box camera may not be able to photograph the outside of the vehicle due to foreign materials on the windshield glass. Particularly, when the vehicle is parked outdoors in winter, the black box camera may not be able to photograph the outside of the vehicle if snow accumulates on the vehicle. Thus, when the vehicle is damaged the cause may not be precisely determined.
Further, when snow has accumulated on the windshield glass, time is spent in removing the accumulated snow. It becomes more difficult to remove the accumulated snow if the accumulated snow freezes into ice.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.